


I'm Going To Be Your Bubblegum Bitch

by lady_with_cats



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_with_cats/pseuds/lady_with_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life gave me some lemons, so I made some lemonade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going To Be Your Bubblegum Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> S1-4 spoilers. Additional warnings for violence, blood, canonical character death and fast, flashing images.

Also on [tumblr](http://willastyrells.tumblr.com/post/97647708318).

 

 

Lyrics:

_Got a figure like a pinup,_  
 _Got a figure like a doll._  
 _Don’t care if you think I’m dumb,_  
 _I don’t care at all._  
 _Candy bear sweetie pie, wanna be adored._  
 _I’m the girl you’d die for._  
  
 _I’ll chew you up and I’ll spit you out_  
 _Cause that’s what young love is all about._  
 _So pull me closer, and kiss me hard_  
 _I’m gonna pop your bubblegum heart_  
  
 _I’m miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips_  
 _Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss._  
 _I’m miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips_  
 _I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch_  
 _I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch_  
  
 _Queentex, latex, I’m your wonder maid_  
 _Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade_  
 _Soda pop soda pop, baby here I come,_  
 _Straight to number one._  
  
 _Oh dear diary, I met a boy._  
 _He made my doll heart_  
 _Light up with joy._  
 _Oh dear diary, we fell apart._  
 _Welcome to the life of,_  
 _Electra heart._  
  
 _I’m miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips_  
 _Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss._  
 _I’m miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips_  
 _I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch_  
 _I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch_  
  
 _I think I want your, your American tan._  
 _I think I’m gonna be my biggest fan._  
  
 _I’m miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips_  
 _Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss._  
 _I’m miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips_  
 _I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch_  
 _I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch. [x2]_

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Hale is the worst. As is Jackson, but at least he left.
> 
> Song link on the tumblr post. (It's the Peacock edit)


End file.
